Roses for a Headache
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Tai's extremely bored. Who can save him from such desperation? Implied shonenai.


A/N: This fic was inspired by a very, very, very....extrememly long day at work. I'm a receptionist (kinda sorta, okay I don't really know what my job title is but that's basically what I do) at a job on my campus. But we just got an extension of our office in another building, that just happens to be so far away that it really shouldn't even be considered part of the campus. Well, the new office isn't completely set up yet and I had to sit at the front desk, which is completely isolated from everyone else and stares right out the front door. The computer had nothing on it: not even games or the internet. They didn't even have scratch paper so I had to right this on post it notes! Okay enough of my complaining. WARNINGS: Implied shonen-ai, but nothing major.  
Now for the disclaimer. Drum roll please...

::ahem::

_There once was a girl of the pen_

_Who had no money to spend_

_So it's easy to tell_

_That though she means well_

_She can never own the digidestined_

::bows:: Thank you, thank you

* * *

Roses for a Headache

Taichi sat at the desk drumming his fingers. There was only word to describe his train of thoughts: boring! Who ever came up with the idea of jobs anyway? And who decided that jobs should be in offices? And who decided that offices had to have receptionists? Some sick twisted evil person, that's who. And of course Taichi was one of thoese unlucky receptionists.

Too be fair, it wasn't always this bad. It was just that there was nothing to do. No projects to be done. No phone calls to take or make. No one was coming in. To top it off, they had just moved to a new building, so things weren't quite organized yet. That meant that the front desk computer had nothing on it. No games, no programs, no internet! Hell, I didn't even have a word processor. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Tai's job officially sucked.

There wasn't even anyone to talk to. If only he'd been forwarned, he could have brought something to do. But for now he was stuck in this torture of silence and boredom. Seriously, what kind of office didn't even have internet! The phone rang and Tai almost knocked off a pile of papers as he jumped for the phone.

"Thank you for calling, this is Taichi."

"_Yes, I'm calling about the status of my application?"_

"I'm sorry," answered Tai, "we're not hiring right now."

"_But you accepted my application."_

"Yes, we're taking applications but not hiring."

"_Why would you take applications if you're not hiring?"_

Tai rubbed his head. "We'll be hiring around October. Since you'be turned in your

application now, it'll be one of the first reviewed."

"_That doesn't make any sense. Why can't you just hire me now?"_

"Because there are no positions available."

"_Then why would you take applications. That's a pretty stupid way of doing things."_

Tai bit back a remark. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's how we do it. We're not hiring because there are no positions available at this time. Therefore, your application is not being processed. It will be considered when positions open up in October." He was getting a headache.

The person on the other end sighed. _"Well, thanks for your help,"_ they said sarcastically and hung up.

Tai rubbed his temples. Why did he take this job again? Oh, right. Money.

He heard the door open and turned, planning to tell whoever it was that they had decided to close early. This never happened as he came face to face with a delivery man holding a dozen red roses. Tai snorted. Which one of his lovely coworkers was it this time?

"Are you Taichi Yagami?" asked the delivery man.

Taichi blinked, sure he had heard wrong. "Who?"

"Taichi Yagami?"

Taichi was shocked. "Yes..."

"Well, these would be for you then."

"Me?" The man nodded. "Thank you." He took the flowers. "Who are they from?" he asked as he signed the paper. The man shrugged and walked out the door.

Taichi sat back in his chair and admired the roses. But who could have sent them? There was an obvious answer to such a question, but said person didn't really do things like this. Besides, Tai didn't think the blonde even knew he had work.

He examined the roses and a card fell out. He picked it up and read what it said:

_Tai,_

_Don't make any plans for after work. Meet me outside the office as soon as you get off._

_Yamato_

Tai felt his stomach turn into a swarm of butterflies. He reread the card and grinned. So maybe his boyfriend did do things like this. Well, one thing was for sure, his headache was gone, and had taken his irritation with it.

The end!

* * *

Now on the count of 3, 1...2...3...awwwww! Yes people, this is exactly how my day went. Yeah right! I wish people would send me roses. But since you don't know where I work, I'll be happy with reviews! 


End file.
